Donna, The Doctors Companion
by Elabela
Summary: She has no memory of The Doctor. Only his name rings through her head- the only thing she knows. Donna awakes on an alien planet, surrounded by stone people who want to convict her for The Doctor's Crimes.
1. The Stone People

**Sorry, the chapters are short. I plan on adding a new chapter every few days, so it should make up for the length. Thanks for reading! Leave a review with suggestions about what happens next :)**

Blackness. Everywhere. My first thought was 'abducted'. I can't remember anything, except my name, and one other that I'm not familiar with. That's all I can think about. I don't feel the throbbing in my legs that I know is there. I know my head should be fuzzy, but yet here I am, my mind as clear as glass. Doctor. Doctor. Doctor. The name echo's through my mind, driving me mad. My name is Donna. I know that for sure. It's the only thing that I know. The Doctor. What is it? Who is it? What does it mean? Where am I? I listen- I hear every heartbeat. Every breath. Silence. Maddening silence. I want to scream, but I cannot find my voice. Not even a squeak comes out as I push the air through my lungs. I try so hard, it feels like I am trying to exhale my soul. I put everything into it, but nothing. Nothing. I cannot feel anything. It would seem as if I am floating through space. I know that I must hang onto the only things that I know. Donna. Doctor. Donna. Doctor. Me. And what? Who? What is this name? Doctor. All I can think. This jumble of letters bounces meaninglessly through my head. I decide I cannot do anything but wait. And wait. And wait…

All at once my senses come blaring to life. Voices, everywhere! They are gruff, low voices talking in a language I cannot understand. I cannot hear anything but murmuring voices! I feel the wet cobblestones beneath me, and my face is sprinkled with little teardrops falling from the sky. I try to lift up my arms, only to find that my hands and feet are in strange handcuffs, attached to rings sticking out of the ground. I cry out, asking for help, but nobody glances at me twice. My mind is suddenly crowded with questions. Where am I? Why the sudden change? It feels strange, to think of something other than… the names. My name. The name. I feel strange hands grasp my arms and take the handcuffs off. Then, the same person takes the cuffs of my ankles. He grabs me by my waist, lifting me to my feet. He puts his hand on my shoulder to steady me, or just to make sure I don't try to run away. I look around, and try to take in my surroundings. There are tons of tall black buildings, with no windows. I don't know why I noticed that right away. Why should it matter if a building has no windows? It doesn't feel right. I feel my heart speed up. It beats hard against my chest. I panic, trying to breathe. Rattling coughs shake my body. I feel as though I drank a cup of knives. The man stares, waiting for the spasm to subside. I see his face, and I am shocked at what I see. His head looks like it has been squished- the back of his head and his nose are pointy. He has grey eyes. All of them have grey eyes! The grey eyes are surrounded by a stone like face. The stone people have black hair, though mostly hidden beneath dark grey caps. They are all identical. They all have the same dark grey suits. Then, they all turn towards me and put a hand on a part of my body. I realize that they are in formation in a tight circle around me, holding me still. I am yanked forward as they begin to march towards one of the buildings. All of the sudden, the formation breaks and I am dumped on the stone steps, at a pair of feet in black leather shoes. Immediately I tried to get back to my feet, but as soon as I got to my feet I was pushed back down again. I got the message and stayed down.

"You will never escape my hands again, companion of The Doctor. You will pay for his crimes." Whispered a raspy, angry voice above me. I assume it is the owner of the black shoes.

"People of Jairun! Bow to your king!" Yelled a loud, powerful voice. It is obviously an announcer, judging by the strength of his lungs. "He wishes to speak to you about a new prisoner. It is obviously much more important than a lot of the scum that gets thrown in the king's cells…" That brought a snicker from the crowd.

"My people," started the king, and at hearing his voice, they all immediately silenced. "This is an honour today, to be in the presence of Donna, The Companion of The Doctor!" The crowd went crazy, screaming and yelling.

I can't tell whither its curses or praising. It sounded a bit like both.


	2. Memory block

The stone man quieted the crowd with a wave of his hand.

"The Doctor has committed many crimes- but none are as great as the one against us! He robbed us of our glory, and robbed us of our victory!"

I know that I need to remember something- anything about how I got here. I need some way to escape, or something bad will happen.

"We battled with Rexicoricofalipatorious, and we were victorious! But, before we could take the planet for our own, the Doctor arrived. He stopped us from taking what was rightfully ours! But before we could punish him for his crimes, he and his yellow friend were kidnapped. Taken to that useless space station. Now, one of his loyal companions that he prises so much has at last fallen into our grasp!"

The crowd roared. It was clear that they all shared the King's opinion of The Doctor.

Something tugs at the back of my memory, something familiar. The Doctors "Yellow friend". The word 'Rose' comes to mind- another name?

All of the sudden, a searing pain blossoms in my head. It burns. My head is burning from the inside out.

"AHHHH!" I scream at the top of my lungs, and everybody grows silent. My screams echo on and on. I scream with my mouth, my mind and my soul. My arms and legs thrash out, and when they hit the legs of the stone people, it feels as though they are breaking.

Rose. The Doctor. Everything comes rushing back.

"Oh, my gosh! I remember!" The pain in my head grows, and I continue screaming.

_BOOM_! The entire world momentarily turns white. When the light fades, the pain in my head is gone. But wait… something is missing. I feel as though I have lost something… but I push it out of my head.

The world around me is silent- the only noise is made by myself as I struggle to prop myself up a bit to see what had happened.

All around me the ground is covered in the bodies of the stone people, and they were all sprawled in unnatural positions that could only mean one thing. A sudden exaustion comes over me, and struggle to stay awake. Finally I give in, my vision dims, and my head drops to the ground.

_Two hours later…_

A sudden cold rushes over me as I gain consciousness. I shudder as a cold hand grasps my shoulder, pulling me to my feet. I struggle to open my eyes, but it feels as though somebody is holding them closed. Maybe there is.

"Relax. I am a friend. Let me help you, Donna." The voice is kind. I know I have no choice but to trust whoever this is, so I let them pick me up and carry me away.


	3. Rock Man

_Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. Crunch._

The stone man crushes gravel under his feet with every step. Throughout the entire street, the ground is covered in a thick layer of small rocks. The noise echoes along the road. It is that sound that makes it through to my unconscious mind- calling me to consciousness.

I bounce in his arms with each step he takes.

"Oi, rock man," I mutter weakly. "Just where do you think your taking me?" I turn my head and look at his face. It has none of the mean coolness that the other stone people have, kindness showed on his face and his eyes were open in concern. Concern for me?

"Please just rest Miss Donna. I am taking you to a safe place. You need to trust me." He smiled weakly, as though he had never smiled before. Why was he being so secretive?

"I can walk. Put me down, Rock man." The stone man hesitated, and then gently put me on my feet. He kept his hand on my waist to steady me. "Hands!" I scolded. Reluctantly, he pulls his hands away- but keeps them ready in case he needs to catch me. In the distance, we hear yelling as the stone people discover the scene we had left.

"We need to go- Now!" The stone man looked around nervously, as if waiting for somebody to come up and arrest us. "Can you walk?"

I look at him, scoff, and take a step. My leg doesn't support me. I fall, but his strong hands catch me before I hit the ground. I groan, disgusted at my own weakness.

"Its ok." He says this in a kind voice, and when I look at his face he has a lovely smile on his face.

"Don't worry. I can carry you, you are in no condition to walk. After a memory block like that, no wonder you cant walk."

In the distance- but far closer this time, we hear the people yelling again

"This way! They went over here!"

I look at the stone man in fright. Reluctantly, I let him pick me up. He begins to run.

The soft _up, down, up, down _as his stone feet touch the ground and push us forward is relaxing. The soothing motion slowly rocks my exhausted body and mind to sleep.


End file.
